Quando a voz do palco chama
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: Uma noite, Sora ouve a voz do palco chamando...


Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui presentes me pertencem. Todos eles são de Junichi Sato, Reiko Yoshida e dos Estúdios Gonzo Digimation Holding.

* * *

**Quando a voz do palco chama**

Deitada aqui, em minha cama, consigo ouvir todos os sons que o Kaleido Stage emite. Consigo ouvir o leve sussurrar do vento, ouço a respostas que esse leva de uma árvore para outra, de uma flor para outra. Ouço o som do mar, as ondas nascendo ao longe e que vem se deitar na areia. Contudo, o som mais forte, o som que mais me atrai é a voz do palco me chamando a nele estar.

Em outras noites, eu consigo dormir embala por essa voz tão suave e calma que clama por minha presença. Entretanto, nessa noite eu não consigo ignorá-la, não consigo esquecê-la. Nem mesmo os altos roncos de Fool conseguem abafar tal chamado.

Reviro-me na cama. A voz do palco clama mais alto, exigindo minha presença, convocando-me para mais uma apresentação, para uma nova emoção. Nessa noite, ela clama diferente. É um clamor cheio de súplica, como se implorasse pela minha presença e minha atenção.

Levanto-me e troco de roupas, não posso mais resistir à súplica. Saio do quarto e me encaminho silenciosamente até o palco, afinal, só porque eu não consigo resistir ao chamado do palco e dormir, não significa que eu deva atrapalhar o sono de quem consegue.

As luzes do palco ainda estão apagadas. Ao acendê-las, vejo que os trapézios e os trampolins do espetáculo ainda estão montados, prontos para mais uma apresentação perfeita.

Por onde devo começar? Trampolins ou trapézios? A voz do palco está mais calma com minha presença, mais ainda suplica por mais uma performance. Decido começar pelos trapézios.

Subo a escada. Começo a fazer uma série simples, que qualquer iniciante seria capaz de fazer. Meu corpo se atiça e pede por mais, e sem perder tempo, começo com séries mais difíceis e complexas. A voz do palco mostra-se contente, como uma criança que assiste sua primeira apresentação aqui, no Kaleido Stage. Meu corpo está em êxtase.

Não penso mais, deixo que os movimentos fluam, deixo que meus corpo escolha o que quer fazer. A felicidade em mim é quase completa, falta apenas uma coisa, ou melhor, um alguém para que seja plena. Não! Eu não posso pensar isso, eu não posso pensar nele! Não agora nem nunca! Não posso nem devo.

Sinto meu corpo pesado, entendo que é hora de descansar um pouco. A voz do palco está feliz, mas ainda pede por apenas mais uma apresentação. Decido fazer uma mistura entre trampolim e trapézio.

Depois de garantir que já estava com minhas forças recuperadas o suficiente para manobra, dirijo-me ao trampolim central. Subo e salto para ganhar altura, a cada salto uma manobra diferente. Após alguns saltos vejo-me na altura do trapézio. Seguro na barra e balanço, a idéia é segurar a barra seguinte e depois voltar.

Solto-me da barra em que estou para segurar a próxima, meu corpo não está satisfeito com a manobra que acabo de fazer e age por si próprio mudando de barra sozinho. Deixo-me levar, sei que esse é o melhor modo de evitar quaisquer pensamentos.

Quando estou prestes a fazer a última manobra, sinto uma pontada no braço. Não consigo alcançar a barra. Começo a cair. Sinto a gravidade me puxando para baixo, não consigo fazer nada para evitar. Devo acertar um dos trampolins lá embaixo, isso deve me deixar um pouco machucada pelas semanas seguintes. Fecho os olhos e aguardo a dor.

A dor do choque não aparece, ao invés da borracha do trampolim, sinto braços fortes me segurando, levantando-me, evitando que a gravidade me puxe para baixo. Abro os olhos e vejo aquele em quem evito pensar, aquele que povoa meus sonhos e pensamentos.

- Tudo bem com você, Sora? – ele me pergunta, meu coração bate mais forte, o mundo à minha volta parece desaparecer lentamente, só ele que fica.

- Sora? – ele pergunta novamente, sua voz agora com um tom mais preocupado.

- Eu... eu... eu estou bem. Graças a você. – forço-me a dizer, não quero que aqueles lindos olhos carreguem tanta preocupação. Olhos como o dele só deviam emanar o calor que arde dentro dele. Chegamos à plataforma, ele me coloca de pé, mas não me solta. Eu também não faço movimento algum, não quero que ele se afaste.

- Não pensei que encontraria mais alguém além de mim treinando a essa hora. Foi uma bela surpresa. – ele me diz, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sorriso esse que me fez derreter por dentro.

- Na verdade, eu não estou aqui para treinar. – respondi meio encabulada. Ele está sempre treinando duro para ser o melhor e eu, bem, eu simplesmente me esforço.

- Então veio me espionar? – perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Não, eu vim fazer uma apresentação. – respondi com simplicidade. Mentir nunca foi o meu forte – E eu nem sabia que você treinava essa hora.

- Eu vi sua apresentação, você estava linda como sempre. Desculpe a brincadeira. Eu tenho uma dúvida: por que essa hora? Quero dizer, não tem ninguém aqui para lhe aplaudir nem assistir à sua performance, por que agora?

- A voz do palco estava me chamando. Não tinha como eu rejeitar seu chamado. – disse-lhe, encarando seus olhos. Tem algo mais neles hoje, um brilho mais forte, mais intenso, como se ele tivesse tomado uma decisão.

-Hum... Lembre-me de agradecê-la qualquer dia, sim?

- Ok. Desculpe a curiosidade, mas, por que você quer agradecê-la?

- Por ter me trazido um presente maravilhoso.

- Que presente? – olho mais intensamente para ele, nossos rostos apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ele olha mais intensamente em meus olhos, e vejo refletido nele a mesma coisa que ardia em mim: amor.

Ele aproxima seu rosto mais e mais. Toma meus lábios nos seus, num doce beijo, tão suave como eu jamais sonhei que ele poderia ser, mas seus lábios são tão macios quanto em meus sonhos. Retribuo, com a mesma paixão que ele me concede.

Separamos-nos, buscando o ar que não havia em nossos pulmões, mas nossos olhos continuam interligados, como em uma dança.

- Você. – ele diz, respondendo à pergunta que eu fizera. Demora um tempo para que eu entenda o que ele realmente me quis dizer com aquilo. Sorrio.

- Então eu tenho que agradecer em dobro. – vejo sua sobrancelha erguer-se, como se perguntasse o que eu quis dizer – O palco fez meus sonhos virarem realidade, sou a Kaleido Star e tenho você. Não tem nada mais com que eu sonho além disso.

Ele sorri, feliz ao saber que seus sentimentos são os mesmos que os meus. Mais uma vez nos inclinamos, nossos lábios se encontram. Ficamos ali. Nada mais no mundo me importa além de senti-lo perto de mim.

Com tudo isso eu aprendi algo muito importante hoje. Aprendi que quando a voz do palco chama, é importante que eu atenda, pois ela pode estar querendo realizar mais um de meus sonhos.

* * *

E aí? O que achou?

Eu achei melhor não colocar quem era o amado da Sora, porque assim você poderia escolher quem mais lhe apraz.

Espero que tenha gostado, é a minha primeira fanfic de Kaleido Star e eu estou muito nervosa para saber o que você achou.

Se quiser mande reviews para me dizer o que achou, ou me dar uma sugestão para próxima fanfic.

Vou nessa então!

Bjus


End file.
